Disney Infinity: Evolution
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Story 6: Dash and Violet must rely on a new team member to help free them from Syndrome.


Disney Infinity: Evolution

Our story begins in a world unseen by millions, but known for housing a massive superhero force. This world is known as the Toy Box, a world where anything is possible with just a small touch of imagination. In a special part of the Toy Box, lies a castle that is the headquarters and living quarters of a huge legion of superheroes known as Disney Infinity. They defend not only their worlds, but their universes from anything that threatens them, whether it be a robot army, evil ice creatures, or even supervillains. Right now, a young member of Disney Infinity and the Incredibles, a family of Supers, named Dash was training his Fire-type Pokemon, Charmeleon, against his older sister Violet's Blastoise, a Water-type Pokemon. "Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" A huge blast of flame came from Charmeleon's mouth and hit Blastoise head-on, but caused almost no damage at all. "Blastoise, Water Gun." Blastoise shot a jet of water out of one of the cannons on its back, hitting Charmeleon directly and causing major damage. "Don't give up! SHOW ME THAT FIGHTING SPIRIT!" Dash loudly encouraged. Charmeleon quickly recovered from its massive takedown and stood with pure confidence. "Chaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…...MELEON!" the Fire-type shouted as it unleashed a massive blast of fire from it's mouth. It hit Blastoise at full power and caused a decent amount of damage. "Whoa, that was Fire Blast! I'm impressed with your Charmeleon, Dash." Violet said with fascination. "Thanks, Vi. You're awesome, Charmeleon!" Dash said with pride as Charmeleon let out a small burst of flame from it's mouth before it started to glow. "What?" asked Violet. "Charmeleon's evolving!" Dash said with excitement as he watched Charmeleon grow taller, grow wings and two long horns on the back of the top of it's head. When the glow disappeared, the outcome had a lighter orange skin and it's stomach was yellow, as was the underside of it's tail. The top arms of it's wings were orange and the skin was a dark green.

"WHOA! CHARIZARD!" Dash yelled with happiness as he saw his newly evolved Pokemon. Charizard let out a loud roar before it enveloped itself in a huge ball of flame, charged, and hit Blastoise full force, knocking it out. "WHAT?!" Violet exclaimed in shock at seeing her Water-type defeated by a Fire-type. "That was Flame Wheel. CHARIZARD, YOU'RE AMAZING!" Dash shouted in happiness as he jumped up and hugged Charizard around the neck. Violet recalled Blastoise and walked over to Dash and Charizard. "I didn't expect Charizard to beat my Blastoise like that. You're pretty tough, Charizard." Violet complimented, reaching out to shake Charizard's hand before it used a gentle Flamethrower on her as his way of showing affection. "(Cough) And you're pretty affectionate too." she said with a smile. Dash let go of Charizard's neck and recalled it, "Sorry about that, Vi." he apologized. "It's cool." she said, brushing the soot off her. "Oh, before I forget, I have another powerful Pokemon I wanna introduce you to." he said pulling out an Ultra Ball and whispering to it, "Be in Mega Evolution form when you come out." before throwing it in the air. The Pokemon came out in a blast of blue light. It had three toes on each foot connected to long legs that led to muscular looking thighs which led to a chiseled upper body. It had two purple armor-like shoulders connected to an armor plate-like structure on the top of it's back. Going down from them were long, skinny upper arms that led to muscular looking wrists connected to hands with three human-like fingers. It had a sort of diamond-shaped head with pointy ears, two little slits for a nose, a mouth in a straight line, and two blue eyes. It had a ring going from the bottom of the back of it's head to the top of it's back hidden by the armor-like structure. Most of it's body was lavender save for it's purple two-feet tail that ended in a curl. Violet was surprised, "Wow, what Pokemon is that?" she asked as she pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon, only to get a screen full of static. A male robotic voice then said, "Pokemon unknown. No available data." "No data?" asked Violet.

"Your Pokedex might not recognize it like this, but it will in a few seconds." Dash smirked before snapping his fingers. The Pokemon glowed again before revealing it's true form. It had great big feet, with two toes on each gigantic foot going up to round ankle bones connected to legs that went up to muscular looking thighs going up to a thin waist which led to a chiseled upper body. It's shoulders were about two feet wide and connected to long arms that go to powerful looking hands with big three ball shaped fingers. It had a very short neck with a ring behind it going from the bottom of the back of it's head to the top of it's back. It had a sort of diamond-shaped head with stalk-like ears, two little slits for a nose, a mouth in a smile, and two purple eyes. Most of it's body was lavender, except for it's dark purple, two and a half feet tail. The Mega Evolution features were now gone. Violet gasped as the Pokedex now displayed an image of the Pokemon and spoke again, "Pokemon entry found. Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. Mewtwo's genetic code is said to have been repeatedly recombined for research. This, however, caused it to turn vicious as a result. Because it's power was raised to the ultimate level, Mewtwo thinks only of defeating it's foes and is said to have the most savage heart among Pokemon." Violet then reached her hand out for Mewtwo to shake, "Nice to meet you in person, Mewtwo." she said with a smile as Mewtwo shook her hand. "Greetings, Violet." said Mewtwo. "YOU CAN TALK?!" she exclaimed in surprise. Mewtwo nodded, "I use telepathy to communicate." he explained. "Cool." said Violet before they heard evil laughter. "Well, well, well, you kids still love Pokemon. Why am I not surprised?" said a familiar sounding voice. "Who's there?" Dash called before the voice's owner appeared in a puff of magic smoke. "Don't tell me you don't recognize my voice, Dash and Violet." said an orange-haired man with a black suit with a big white S on the front of it. "SYNDROME!" the two siblings yelled in alarm. "Dash, alert the rest of Disney Infinity!" Violet ordered. Dash pulled out a small walkie-talkie with the Disney Infinity symbol on it. He tried to turn it on, but there was no sound. "I can't! The communicater's dead!" Dash said urgently before returning Mewtwo so Syndrome couldn't take him and use him for evil. "So, that was Mewtwo." Syndrome said with a smirk. "Yeah, so what?" asked Dash as he and Violet got into fighting stances.

"So nothing. I was just fascinated." Syndrome said as he pulled out a remote and pressed a red button. "What's that gonna do?" Violet asked before a steel cage dropped on the both of them, trapping them. A floor formed underneath them and the cage was lifted up. It tilted a lot to the right at first, causing Dash and Violet to slip and hit the bars on the side of the cage. The impact caused Dash and Violet's Poke Balls to slip out of their pockets, fall through the bars, and onto the castle roof. Luckily, none broke, but now they were helpless. "There go our Pokemon." Dash said sadly as he and Violet looked at where they had fallen. "(Sigh) I guess we'll have to figure out some other way to get out of this cage." Violet said in defeat. Dash sighed and began to think as he put his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, he felt something small and round. He pulled it out. It was a Poke Ball! Dash smiled widely, "Hey Violet, look what I found in my pocket!" he yelled with excitement. Violet looked and smiled just as wide as Dash, "That's our ticket out of here!" she said happily before Dash enlarged the ball and threw it through the cage bars. His Charizard popped out in a flash of blue light. It roared before chasing after the chopper holding the cage trapping his master and his sister. Syndrome, who was piloting it, looked behind him to see what had made the roar. When he saw Charizard, he just smirked. "That saggin' dragon doesn't scare me." he said before pressing a button that opened a hatch on the chopper's bottom that released three bombs. "Charizard, look out!" called Dash. Charizard used it's wing to hit the bombs far away and continued it's pursuit. "All right then, try THIS on!" said Syndrome as he pushed another button. This time, a large cannon came out and shot many huge jets of water that Charizard managed to avoid easily. "Ok, this time, SOMETHING WILL WORK!" Syndrome shouted as he pushed yet another button. This time the cannon shot a freezing beam. Charizard tried to fight it with Flamethrower, but it was much stronger and hit Charizard full force, freezing all of him except his tail. Charizard then began to fall towards the ground. Violet and Dash could only watch in horror as Charizard fell to the ground. The ice shattered, but Charizard remained motionless. "CHARIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" Dash screamed in sadness at seeing one of his strongest and most loved Pokemon in such pain. He then began to tear up.

Violet hugged her little brother close to her to try and comfort him. Back on the ground, Charizard weakly opened one of it's eyes. It could tell it's trainer was saddened and it felt Dash's pain. Hearing it's saddened master's cries, Charizard became determined not to give up. It managed to gain enough strength to get back up and fly, but very low and at medium speed. However, it did manage to trace the chopper to Evil Infinity's headquarters. Syndrome landed the chopper on the helipad on top of the building, hopped out, and walked to the cage to see how his prisoners were faring. "Aww, isn't that cute?" he asked mockingly before a furious Dash rushed to the side of the cage and started shaking and pounding on it in rage, "YOU HEARTLESS SCUMBAG! YOU KILLED MY CHARIZARD! LET US OUT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BUST THIS CAGE DOWN AND PUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL AFTER BEATING YOU WITH IT'S BARS!" he screamed in pure hatred of his captor. Both Syndrome's and Violet's eyes widened at Dash's anger. Syndrome's shock turned to arrogance, "Yeah, like you could bust out of that steel cage." he said arrogantly before the three of them heard a roar. "What was that?" Violet asked before everyone's eyes widened and Dash's mouth widened into a smile as Charizard flew up and landed on the roof. It was injured a bit from being frozen, but still willing to fight. "CHARIZARD!" Dash screamed in happiness. Charizard smiled at him before giving Syndrome a venomous glare. "What are you lookin' at?" he said before he let out a yelp and dodged a Flamethrower. He then caught Charizard in a Zero Point Energy beam and threw him, only for Charizard to fly back onto the platform. "Fine, you wanna make this an air fight? We'll play that way then." said Syndrome as he flew up using his boots, Charizard in pursuit.

Charizard flew in close and tried to use Slash to break the Zero Point Energy Gauntlet, but Syndrome caught on to what it was thinking and quickly swerved to the side, avoiding Slash. He then used the Zero Point Energy to form a fist and punched Charizard in it's leg, one of the weakest spots after it was frozen, causing Charizard to fall and land on the roof hard. "Charizard, don't give up!" Dash yelled to encourage his fallen Pokemon. Charizard's eyes shined with determination as it stood up, let out a loud roar of power, and started glowing a rainbow of seven colors. Violet and Dash looked on in awe as Charizard changed. When the glow disappeared, the sight could strike fear into the hearts of any villain. Charizard's body and legs appeared more fit, though it still had thin arms. The orange parts of it's skin were now black with a sky blue underside going from it's lower jaw to the end of it's tail. Two blue-tipped spikes curved up from the front and back sides of it's shoulders. Its horns tips were blue, sharpened and curved up slightly. It had a larger brow and claws, a shorter snout, and it's eyes were red with white pupils. It now had two small, fin-like spikes underneath each of it's horns, along with two more on it's lower neck. It's wings' lower trims were divided into rounded, large points with each third joint adorned with a claw-like spike. It breathed blue flames out of the sides of it's mouth and it's tail flame burned a blue color with greater heat than before. It was Mega Charizard X! It let out a mighty roar of strength and power. Syndrome's eyes widened and he started sweating with fear. "UH-OH!" he said with terror in his voice. Dash and Violet's jaws hit the ground out of amazement at Charizard's new form. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they both yelled in surprise. "CHARIZARD LOOKS AWESOME!" Dash yelled in excitement as Syndrome tried to use Zero Point Energy to punch Charizard again, except this time it caught the fist made of energy and sent it back at Syndrome, overloading the gauntlet and causing it to explode. "OH NO!" screamed Syndrome in terror as Charizard used Mega Punch to send Syndrome flying. "I'm not Team Rocket, but I'm BLASTING OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFF!" Syndrome yelled as he flew far into the sky.

Dash and Violet cheered as Charizard walked over to the cage. "Charizard, can you get us out please?" Violet asked sweetly. Charizard nodded as it's tail glowed white and it hit the cage with it, causing it to break and freeing it's master and Violet. Dash jumped up and hugged Charizard tight around the neck, laughing with both pride and happiness, "You did it, Charizard! I'm so proud of you!" he yelled in happiness as Charizard reached it's arm around Dash's back. "You're a lot stronger than you look, Charizard, you learned Iron Tail. That's three attacks learned in one day!" Violet complimented with a smile. Dash hopped down from Charizard's neck and climbed on it's back, "Hey Charizard, can you give me and Vi a lift back to the castle?" he asked his Pokemon, who nodded as Violet climbed on. "All right, then let's go!" he called as Charizard flew from the rooftop. Dash and Violet marveled at the great view. Meanwhile, back at the castle, the rest of Disney Infinity were looking for Violet and Dash. Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible were looking especially harder than the others. "Where could they be?" asked Mr. Incredible. "Maybe they went for a walk?" suggested Drax. "It is possible." said Yondu. Suddenly, Wasp spotted something in the sky, "Hey everyone, look. What's that?" she asked as everyone else looked to the spot where Wasp had pointed in the sky. "HEY! HERE WE ARE!" shouted Violet as Charizard landed and turned back to it's normal form. Dash and Violet climbed down off Charizard's back, "Are you two all right?" asked Elastigirl as she and Mr. Incredible walked over to their kids. "Yep, thanks to Charizard." said Dash proudly before Charizard used an affectionate Flamethrower on him. "(Cough) Thanks Charizard." Dash said as Charizard softly roared happily.

The End.


End file.
